


Parties

by orphan_account



Series: Childhood Memories [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Harry is 5, he’s allowed to stay overnight at Louis’ house for the first time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties

When Harry is 5, he’s allowed to stay overnight at Louis’ house for the first time. 

It’s the older boy’s 8th birthday party and, presumably because of how long they’ve known each other for now, Anne has decided to let Harry go along for the sleepover afterwards too. He’s tremendously excited at the prospect of spending the whole day and night with his best friend, although the other guests are mostly strangers to him so he’s unsure what to make of them at first. 

By the time they’ve had an afternoon at the cinema, however, Harry finds himself drawn to all the other children, who laugh and joke with him as if he was their own age. He especially likes a much taller boy called Liam who looks out for him when the others are rushing about here, there and everywhere. 

Whereas most of the guests are picked up by their parents after the film, Jay drives Liam, Harry and Louis home, where their sleepover is due to take place. There Louis greets the rest of his family excitedly, having already consumed far more sweets than he’s normally allowed. 

“Hey, Lotts,” he smiles at his sister amicably as though she’s his own age rather than barely a year old, then picks her up to introduce her to their guests. “This is my best friend, Lottie...” here he gestures behind him vaguely and Harry automatically steps forward. “He’s called Liam!” 

Not long after that, Harry sneaks off as quietly as possible and sits down in the first secluded place he finds in order to contemplate how terrible his life has become in the way only a 5 year old can. 

Louis finds him sulking on the stairs after really only 10 minutes or so, but that feels like much to Harry. He doesn’t look surprised to find him there, and instead sits down next to Harry in companionable silence, which is how they remain for the next minute or so until he finally speaks. 

“What did I do, Haz?” 

When he looks back at what it was that caused him to quietly storm off, Harry realises that it was probably an overreaction, but he has to tell the truth now. 

“You, er... You said that Liam was your best friend,” he mumbles, knowing how pathetic it must sound. Instead of sighing at his childish behaviour like Harry was expecting, though, Louis reaches an arm around his shoulders comfortingly while offering an explanation. 

“Well, that’s cos Li _is_ my best friend, Harry,” at that the younger boy flinches away subconsciously, however Louis is quick to continue. “But so are you! You’re both my best friends, if that makes sense?” 

There’s a moment of silence again until Harry nods slowly to show that he understands. “Yeah, it makes sense...” 

Turning towards Louis, the beaming smile that always seems to be present when they're with each other is plastered back on his face as he hugs him quickly. "Thanks Lou," he mutters a little sheepishly, embarrassed that he could ever have doubted their friendship in the first place. However Lous simply returns the embrace in his usual happy-go-lucky manner. 

"It's ok, you numpty!" 

With that he stands up, offering a hand to help Harry do the same. As they start to cross the hallway, Liam appears in the kitchen doorway with a large smile on his own face. 

"Come on guys! Jay says we can have cake now!" 

The rest of the evening is perfect: they stay up late eating sweets and playing X-box games and end up so tired that Liam falls asleep in his bowl of cereal at breakfast the next day. Louis and Harry both find this highly amusing, to the point where they're still giggling about it when the older boy hugs him goodbye. 

And that, really, is what persuades Harry that no matter what, they are both best friends. 


End file.
